


Pyramus and Thisbe

by Leaves_on_the_ground



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: A Midsummer Night’s Dream, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Experimental Style, M/M, Poetry, Pyramus and Thisbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_on_the_ground/pseuds/Leaves_on_the_ground
Summary: That was a very strange dream.





	1. Fair lovers, you are fortunately met

**Act 1, Scene 1.**

**PYRAMUS**

Hullo, hullo – whom do I see? Thy beauty truly dazzles me!

Thy aureate locks in plaits and stripes and thy big feet –

O God, o God! If thou art fair and stun me as a fish!

**THISBE**

Salute.

**PYRAMUS**

Thy voice so sweet and teeth so… white.

They call me Pyramus, if thou would know.

And what is thine, I shall beseech?

**THISBE**

The name’s John.

**PYRAMUS**

_(confused)_

John?

**THISBE**

That how I perceive myself.

The given name is Thisbe, though.

Thus call me John.

And I shall call thee Paul.

**PYRAMUS**

But why?

**THISBE**

Why not?

**PYRAMUS**

Thy wish is dear.

**THISBE**

I am glad to hear.

And now thou shall be Paul --

My prince, my love, my dove.

**PYRAMUS**

_(flushes)_

O John.

**THISBE**

Thy lily lips, they tempt me madly!

I want to kiss them so badly!

I know a place where should we meet

And kiss and kiss to quell this heat.

**PYRAMUS**

Why still we here? Where is that place?

O dear, I have a steed that shall we ride

At killing pace, don’t mind thy robe in lace

Come, come to me – and take my hand

I lend to thee, a firm support to mount

My faithful stallion.

**THISBE**

_(unabashed)_

My, my – my prince! If thou not fast;

A pleasant quality of thy not to forecast.

Is that acquired or hereditary trait?

Albeit, methinks we could a little wait.

Until we reach a hidden place – the Cavern –

Amongst the trees and rocky hills.

A moonshine would be our lantern –

The moon itself that shall ignite our thrills.

But if my dove cannot postpone the feelings

I shall not dampen thy spirits.

In such prompt manner me to woo

I hasten thee, without further ado.

**PYRAMUS**

_(misunderstood)_

My horse is solid-hoofed with mane and tail,

A beast to trot and stroll and carry the mail. 

In sooth, he’s tied to the branches yonder.

**THISBE**

Ah.

**PYRAMUS**

Howbeit, my sword is in sheath --

My vital juices seethe.  

**THISBE**

Another metaphor, my dove?

**PYRAMUS**

No, it is not.

I don’t wear a sword

Of metal and steel.

My sword is a weapon

Of love and of zeal.

**THISBE**

I say -- my heart is full of love and ready

But prithee, Paul, let’s not be steady.

For love is sparkle from a blaze –

Hence too much water begets no flames.

**PYRAMUS**

Thou art a lady that I shall love

Thy brown eyes and witty tongue –

Thus if you want me wholly

Let’s do that never shall

The people who are holier-than-we.

**End of Act 1, Scene 1.**


	2. See ya, George

**Act 1, Scene 2.**

**Moonshine**

All that I have to say, they went to the Cavern

To get over the moon.

**End of Act 1, Scene 2.**


	3. Keep Breaking Bad

**Act 1, Scene 3.**

**PYRAMUS**

O how welcoming this damp and eerie grotto is!

Behold that rock that rolls

And those other rocks, as well.

**THISBE**

They are minerals, Paul.

**PYRAMUS**

I see. It is not essential, though.

We are, my dear, the main characters here;

Not rocks… or minerals.

**THISBE**

Or George.

**PYRAMUS**

Or Ringo Stone.

**THISBE**

Don’t get too much attached to rocks, my dove.

For giving names to stones is queer.

**PYRAMUS**

_(aside)_

Thou should be thankful, my love and dear

That scene is set in the late 16th

Or else I would have felt resentful and drear.

_(back to Thisbe)_

Enough prating! Thou tell me better,

O say, my love, what thou desirest most?

**THISBE**

I crave to see how thou can handle sword.

Off with thy attire and mine, too!

**PYRAMUS**

Shall we count it off?

**THISBE**

Of course.

Thou shall commence!

**PYRAMUS**

One.

**THISBE**

Two.

**PYRAMUS**

Three.

**THISBE**

Four!

**PYRAMUS**

O dear.

You have a…

**THISBE**

What?

**PYRAMUS**

_(swallows)_

A horn.

**THISBE**

So what?

Thou love me not?

**PYRAMUS**

I do.

Let’s cross our swords, I think.

**THISBE**

In that case -- down on thy knees, my prince

And take my patterned garter

Off with thy teeth!

_[Enters Moonshine]_

**Moonshine**

I am merely a Moon, don’t mind me, lovers.

_(_ _aside)_

Thus shall we stop for two love doves

Some privacy must have.

So farewell, friends

This story ends.

Adieu.

**The end.**

_(almost)_


	4. A Midsummer Night’s Dream

Once, in the middle of the summer night, a lost beetle was banging against the window, a flame of the burning candle was enticing him to get inside the building, located somewhere in Stratford-upon-Avon. The wax candle had almost burnt down to the wick in its bronze holder, and the man, who had ignited the candle, had a dream.

He’d fallen asleep a few hours ago upon his finished manuscript.  

A sultry night, a fragrance of the ink on paper, a beating of the bug against the wooden frames, a candle flare too close to the play-writer’s brown hair – he suddenly woke up.

The poet scratched the back of his head, astonished, why the characters of his play – Pyramus and Thisbe – had called themselves John and Paul.


End file.
